<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A More Profound Bond by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312385">A More Profound Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homoerotic Misogyny (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deangirl!Ava, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Love Confessions, Samgirl!Wren, Tax Fraud, when will you learn! that your actions! have consequences!, wrava antis dni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren's plan with Lucy backfired... Will she be able to confess her feelings to Ava in time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wren Anton Bolkonsky/Ava Fitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A More Profound Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A MORE PROFOUND BOND</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>INT. shot: WRAVA BEDROOM, with AVA sitting on the couch. Idly, she plays with her deangirl NECKLACE.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>As though summoned by AVA’s thoughts, WREN enters the room.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>AVA: Hey.</p><p>WREN: Um. Hi. Can we... talk?</p><p>AVA (already making room for her on the couch): Why?</p><p>WREN (not sitting): Remember a while back when I told you I convinced the principal not to expel Lucy?</p><p>AVA (confused): Yeah, after the tax fraud incident. What about it? Why won’t you sit down?</p><p>WREN: I just have... things to tell you. Important things.</p><p>AVA: What are you talking about?</p><p>WREN: Okay, so. The deal I made after Lucy’s tax fraud... I stopped her expulsion, but...</p><p>AVA (worried): Is everything okay? Is Lucy all right?</p><p>WREN: Lucy’s fine. But listen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>AVA waits. WREN holds her samgirl NECKLACE as though trying to draw courage from it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>WREN: The deal was... Lucy could stay at Atrox, but since I was the legal adult involved, well. I’m moving out, Ava.</p><p>AVA (not understanding): You’re getting your room reassigned? Why? (concerned) Did I do something?</p><p>WREN: No! No, I’m... I’m leaving the academy. I’m just here to get my things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>AVA, who has been rising to stand, falls back against the couch. WREN looks away, unable to watch AVA’s face fall.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>AVA: No.</p><p>WREN: I know. They said I could have a couple minutes, though, and there’s something I really have to tell you.</p><p>AVA (quietly): Can’t it wait?</p><p>WREN: I’m about to be expelled, so... no. Ava, listen. Ever since we met I knew there was something about you.</p><p><br/>
<i>AVA doesn’t know where she’s going with this.</i></p><p> </p><p>WREN (cont.): Your creativity... Your decorative flair... Your willingness to tolerate Audrey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>AVA nods; it’s true. Especially the last bit.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>WREN: You changed me, Ava.</p><p>AVA: What does that even mean?</p><p>WREN (tearful): I thought I was incapable of love, but Ava, you opened my eyes — you made me realize what life is really all about. Your kindness to me healed the coldness I showed everyone before we met. I can have real relationships now and it’s all thanks to you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It’s clear AVA doesn’t know what to make of this. She holds her NECKLACE and stares at the poster over the hearth. She might be holding her breath.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>WREN: I didn’t even know what happiness was until you came into my life. And even though I’m about to leave Atrox, at least I can finally tell you what I’ve been dying to say for months.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>AVA looks up at this.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>WREN: I love you, Ava.</p><p>AVA (standing): Don’t make this a goodbye, Wren.</p><p>WREN (crying): The principal’s waiting for me outside, I just have to pack my suitcase and I’ll be out of your way.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>WREN shoves clothing into luggage haphazardly. AVA watches, still standing next to the couch as though frozen in place by the force of WREN’s words.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>MONTAGE: various shots of WRAVA BEDROOM. WREN emptying her drawers. WREN taking down her posters (slow motion). WREN taking the sheets off her bed. Interspersed with these shots are several angles of AVA, still unmoving.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When WREN finishes gathering her things, she looks back at AVA and gives her a sad smile.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>AVA: Wren.</p><p>WREN: Goodbye, Ava.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>WREN takes her suitcase and exits. AVA sits back down on the couch and begins to cry.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They love each other so much why isn't it canon T_T Like if you agree!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>